Notre échappatoire
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Visual Kei Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera connaissance de personnes qui changerons sa vie. Ruki/Kyo
1. Chapter 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

PROLOGUE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua 

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Je ne sais pas encore, mais si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas !!

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changerons sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

Un jeune homme s'avança sous la pluie battante, il s'en fichait d'être mouillé, d'être sale. Il avançait.  
Une lumière s'alluma dans son regard, il commença à courir, de plus en plus vite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, hurlait, mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Il hurla une nouvelle fois. Il hurla sa détresse, son amour, sa lumière, son seul espoir, il hurla son prénom. 

- KYOOOO !!!

Un autre jeune homme se retourna. Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux ébène et des yeux chocolat. Il se retourna et le vit, il s'avança et commença à marcher vite, pour finalement courir et atterir dans ses bras.

- La voiture part quand ? demanda le plus jeune brun, pas plus grand que son voisin.

Le dénnomé Kyo baissa les yeux, il serra de-nouveau ce corps chaud contre lui.

- Dans peu de temps, mais je n'ai pas envi de partir, je veux rester avec toi.

Le plus jeune, face à ces révélations ne put retenir plus longtemps et explosa en sanglots.

- Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi, je ... Je ..

Le plus vieux commença à lui caressait les cheveux mouillés tout en le berçant contre lui.

- Je ...

Le brun eut la voix bloqué, mais il devait lui avouer, il devait lui dire !!

- Kyo, on part dans une minute !! hurla une voix masculine au loin

Un voile passa dans les yeux de plus vieux. Il tourna la tête vers son ami. Son ami, son seul véritable ami. Peut-être même plus qu'un ami pour lui.  
Mais comment lui dire ? Il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

Le petit brun reprit la parole et dit avec plein de courage

- Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire tu sais ... Je crois que maintenant est le bon moment. Il étouffa un sanglot. Tu sais, je ... Je ... Je t'aime.

Puis il baissa sa tête, toujours dans les bras du plus vieux, comment allait-il réagir face à ses révélations.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, releva la tête du plus jeune et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi souffla-t-il

Il s'avança et leur lèvres s'unirent pour un ultime baiser.

- Kyo on y va !!!!

Un homme arriva et prit Kyo par le bras, lui disant qu'il allait partir. Il se débatit, mais le pus vieux étant le plus fort le poussa vers la voiture et le jetta à l'arrière.  
Mais avant que la porte ne se ferme, le jeune homme cria :

- Je t'aime Ruki, pour toujours !!! On se retrouvera, je te le promet !!!

Le petit brun en entendant ces paroles laissa ses larmes coulés sans retenus.  
Il allait le retrouver, il allait survivre pour lui.  
Survivre ? Comment survivre sans Kyo à ses cotés ? Le plus vieux le protégé toujours contre les plus grands qui l'avait pris comme bouc-émissaire. Il s'était mis entre eux et l'avait défendu, depuis il ne se quittait plus, comme des frères.  
Mais un jour, Kyo alla trop loin et tabassa quelqu'un pour le protéger, il fut convoqué et admit dans un centre pour adolescent violent, dans la capitale. Ruki fût bouleversé. Son ami, son amour allait le quitté. Il s'échappa de chez lui, voulant lui dire "adieu" une dernière fois le jour de son départ.

Avec le temps, Ruki se forgea un caractère, se défendant seul contre les autres.  
Il changea.  
Il se fit une autre teinture, blonde. Se maquilla. Il joua dans un groupe en temps que batteur puis chanteur.

Chanteur ... Si Kyo le verrait ainsi il se moquerait à coup sur, lui qui detesté chanté.  
Mais le jour de son départ, il avait chanté. Cette mélodie que lui fesait écouter Kyo.

Lorsque la voiture avait quitté son chant de vision, sous la pluie battante et ses larmes coulant sans retenu, il chanta.  
Il chanta, cette musique que Kyo aimait tant.

_Les jours passent et nous rapprochent  
La douleur se lie a la joie  
Ces deux mains le refletent  
Je pleure quand je pense a toi_

_Il y a une pluie de tristesse  
C'est bien seulement pour rester inconnu  
Je tremble en me reposant, je me suis souvenu  
Que veux tu voir dans ce rêve ?_

Dans la voiture qui rouler vers la capitale, sur le siège arrière, Kyo se pût plus longtemps garder son masque. Il laissa échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue pâle.  
Puis une deusième, une troisième, et toute les autres qu'il avait retenu.

&&&

**6 ans plus tard**

Un nouveau arriva dans les bureaux principaux de la prison de Nagoya, les menottes aux mains.

- Matsumoto hein ?

Il ne répondit rien, le regardant avec dédain.

- Et pas bavard avec ça ... souffla un responsable.

Le detenu était assez petit mais avec beaucoup de charisme, les yeux noir et les cheveux blond.  
Les gardes le firent se levé et l'emmena vers sa cellule, la 14.

Une nouvelle vie se présentait à lui.  
Allait-il survivre ?

_Pour toujours ..._

* * *

Un petit prologue fini  
Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Bien ? Pas bien ? 


	2. Chapter 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 1

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua 

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Je ne sais pas encore, mais si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas !!

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changerons sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

J'ai oublié de dire qui je parlais aussi du groupe Dio (Distraught Overlord).

* * *

**_6 ans plus tard_**

_Un nouveau arriva dans les bureaux principaux de la prison de Nagoya, les menottes aux mains._

_- Matsumoto hein ?_

_Il ne répondit rien, le regardant avec dédain._

_- Et pas bavard avec ça ... souffla un responsable._

_Le detenu était assez petit mais avec beaucoup de charisme, les yeux noir et les cheveux blond.  
Les gardes le firent se levé et l'emmena vers sa cellule, la 14._

_Une nouvelle vie se présentait à lui.  
Allait-il survivre ?_

* * *

Un jeune homme blond fût amené, les menottes aux mains, dans sa nouvelle cellule. Elle allait être sa nouvelle maison pour toutes les années à venir, son nouveau "chez lui" 

Il entra d'un pas lent mais confiant, il ne regarda pas ses "camarades" de chambre.  
Il les ignora, ils l'ignorèrent aussi.

Pour l'instant cela ce passer bien - si l'on peut dire ça comme ça- ses partenaires de cellules ne lui fesait rien. Mais Ruki était méfiant, normalement lorsqu'un nouveau arrive quelqu'un part il y a un système que l'on appelle : bizutage et qui l'effrayais un peu. S'il n'était pas à la hauteur il allait subir leur brimades pensant un bout de temps.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, l'heure du repas.  
Le petit blond se leva avec courage de son lit, prêt à subir les pires railleris.

Il arriva à la cantine de la prison parmit les derniers, il marcha le long du couloir d'un pas mal assuré se demandant de quel coté ça allait venir.  
Le jeune homme passa à coté d'une table son plateau en main, un brun lui fit un croche patte qu'il évita facilement au sautant par dessus. Après cet échec, le brun se leva et cria dans le self pour que tout le monde se taise.

- Eh le nain blond !!!

Ruki s'arrêta de marcher instinctivement, à trois pas devant lui.  
Il se retourna.

- Il se reconnait en plus fit-il

- Parce que tu t'es vu la grande perche ?

Le jeune homme brun se mit devant lui, le regardant avec haine.

- Tu te prends pour qui ?

Ruki fit un petit sourire en coin, se retourna et partit vers sa place. Une fois assis trois personnes s'assirent à coté de lui.

- T'es nouveau ?

Décidement on ne lui foutrais pas la paix aujourd'hui ...

- Ouais répondit-il

Puis il se tourna pour voir ses interlocuteurs.  
Il y avait le premier, de taille moyenne, les cheveux ébène long jusqu'aux épaules et les yeux de la même couleur. Il avait l'air sympatique, non pas parce que il lui souriait ou lui montrait le moindre geste sympatique, simplement parce qu'il se contentait de manger sans se préoccuper de la conversation.  
Ensuite le second, celui qui avait parlé. Il était très grand, les cheveux noir mi-long et des grand yeux pétillants vivement interressé par tout ce qui bougeait.  
Et enfin le dernier, le plus étrange. Il était aussi grand que son voisin, les cheveux blond en bataille et relevé en pétard au dessus d'une casquette-visière et retombant sur ses épaules. De grands yeux brun plein de vie.

- Si tu veux un conseille, évite d'énever ces gars là dit le second en pointant du doigt la bande du grand brun de tout à l'heure.

Ruki regarda la bande au bout de la cantine, en effet, il valait mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres des bandes de la prison.  
Puis il reporta son attention sur son assiette.

- Si tu veux on peut t'aider à te repérer dans ce zoo dit le troisième.

Une aide ? Tiens ça ne lui ai pas arriver depuis son enfance.

- Je veux bien.

Le deusième et le troisième se sourièrent.

- Moi c'est Hiroaki **(1)** fit le second, lui c'est Maya **(2)** en pointant le blond, et le silencieux c'est Kanon **(3)**.

- Takanori dit-il pour se présenté, préférant gardé son surnom secret pour le moment.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. La fin du repas, visiblement, puisque tout le monde partit de table pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- C'est la sonnerie pour le travail chuchota Maya à Ruki, puis devant son regard interrogatif il continua, "on ne doit pas parler et travailler pour avoir de l'argent"

Décidement la prison n'avait rien d'amusant.  
Tout le monde se retrouva dans une pièce, et un homme devant annonçait qui devait faire quoi.

- ... Chambre 14 : le linge, ...

_Le linge ? Génial moi qui n'a jamais fais la lessive de ma vie ... _souffla-t-il intérieurement.

Ruki ne savant pas ou aller, il regarda autour de lui mais personne ne bouger.  
Une fois l'appel terminé, les personnes présente sortirent, le blond suivit le mouvement et se retrouva dans un endroit inconnu ne sachant pas ou aller. Une personne arriva derrière elle et lui saisit le bras. Le jeune homme voulu pousser un cri de surprise mais une main se posa sur sa bouche.

- On a pas le droit de parler chuchota son interlocuteur.

Ruki se retourna et reconnue aisément Kanon, il poussa un soupir silencieux et le suivit. Le brun le conduit à la lingerie, le petit blond essayant de retenir le chemin malgrès le nombre de couloirs et de croisements.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, Ruki se demandant pourquoi Kanon l'avait aidé et pourquoi il était aussi à la lingerie. Le brun qui vit son regard insistant lui dit :

- Je suis aussi dans la chambre 14.

Le petit blond ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, il n'avait pas remarqué Kanon ce matin à son arrivée.  
Quant à son interlocuteur il s'activa à sa tache le regard triste.

Une fois le linge terminé, il fallait attendre la sonnerie. Ruki s'assit près d'une machine à laver attendant que le temps passe.

- Au faite ou est la troisième personnes ? demanda le jeune homme remarquant l'absence de quelqu'un.

- Il est surement en isolement, encore une fois dit lentement le brun.

- En isolement ? demanda le blond

Kanon finit son travail et vînt s'assoir à coté de son partenaire de chambre.

- Quand tu fais une connerie, tu vol, tu te bat, ce genre de chose tu vas en isolement pendant deux jours répondit-il.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond et continua.

- Si tu veux un conseil, tant que tu seras ici, fermes ta gueule et obéis même si ça ne te plais pas.

Ruki regarda à son tour le plafond **(4) **et dit :

- Il faut survivre je sais ...

Une fois le travail terminé Ruki et Kanon se dirigèrent vers la cour. Après c'était vraiment le moment pour les prisonniers d'être un peu libre.  
Ils avaient environ une heure de pause, la plupart parlaient entre eux profitant de ce moment éphemère, d'autre regardaient simplement le ciel rêvant du jour ou ils sortiraient, d'autre dormaient content d'avoir un peu d'herbe sous leur épaules.

Le brun s'avança vers un coin de la cour, expliquant à Ruki l'importance d'avoir à chaque bande son espace. Si tu dépasse ton espace, les autres en profite pour te filer une correction.  
Après avoir entendu cela le blond allait très certainement bien retenir leur emplacement.  
Quelques minutes après Maya et Hiroaki sortirent à leur tour. Ils s'allongèrent à coté d'eux tranquillement.

- Alors on ne m'attends pas ?

Instinctivement, Ruki releva la tête. Il vit le nouveau arrivant, il était de taille moyenne, de magnifique cheveux blond long lissés jusqu'à ses omoplates. Les yeux chocolats qui les fixait.  
Il s'assit finalement à coté de Kanon, commençant à parler avec lui. Pendant ce temps Hiroaki se tourna vers le petit blond pour lui expliquer qui était qui.

- Le brun du réfectoire il s'appelle Tora **(5)**. Un gars à éviter puisqu'il fait parti de la bande de Hiroto **(6)**.

- Hiroto ? demanda Ruki

Maya continua

- Un petit brun, lui et sa bande font leur loi dans la prison, parfois ils sont dangeureux donc on préfère ne pas se frotter à eux.

Le blond parût d'accord avec eux. Déjà que l'on était pas au paradis, inutile d'en faire un enfer.  
Des éclats de rire se firent entendre et Ruki se retourna vers Kanon et l'inconnu, son regard s'aggrandit. Kanon, le mystérieux et anti-social Kanon rigolait ?

- Kei **(7)** est la seule personne en qui Kanon a vraiment confiance, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est le seul qui arrive à le faire rire. Dit le grand blond

Ruki se perdit dans ses pensées. Lorqu'il était petit la seul personne en qui il avait confiance et qui le fesait rire était Kyo. Seul lui y arrivait ...

La fin de la pause arriva, les prisonniers se retrouvèrent dans le self pour manger et enfin aller leur dans leur chambre pour s'endormir à la dernière sonnerie.  
Le petit blond mit du temps à s'endormir ce soir là. Il a quand même fait des connaissance qui lui avait appris beaucoup.  
Il ne devait pas oublier la bande à éviter à tout pris : Hiroto, Kaoru, Hizumi, Kai, Tora et Mana.

Sur ces dernières pensées il finit par s'endormir en ayant une petite appréhension du jour prochain ... et aussi de tous les autres qui allait suivre.

* * *

**(1) :** Hiroaki est le guitariste du groupe 12012  
**(2) : **Maya connu pour être l'ancien guitariste de Miyavi et maintenant est le chanteur de LM.C  
**(3) : **Kanon le beau bassiste de An Cafe  
**(4) : **A croire qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment interessant au plafond ...  
**(5) : **Tora guitariste d'Alice Nine  
**(6) : **Hiroto le deusième guitariste d'Alice Nine  
**(7) : **Kei un des magnifique guitariste de Dio (Distraught Overlord) 

Voila, j'ai tout dit pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.  
Je dois expliquer aussi qui sont Ruki et Kyo ? xD

Sinon je dirais qui sont les autres au prochain chapitre.

Nyappy Kisu


	3. Chapter 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 2

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua 

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Je ne sais pas encore, mais si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas !!

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changerons sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Le petit blond mit du temps à s'endormir ce soir là. Il a quand même fait des connaissance qui lui avait appris beaucoup._

_ Il ne devait pas oublier la bande à éviter à tout pris : Hiroto, Kaoru, Hizumi, Kai, Tora et Mana._

_Sur ces dernières pensées il finit par s'endormir en ayant une petite appréhension du jour prochain ... et aussi de tous les autres qui allait suivre._

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit encore une fois dans la prison de Nagoya. Ruki connaissait bien cet endroit, non pas parce que c'était une prison mais car elle a fait parler d'elle dans les journaux. Le petit blond se souvenait parfaitement des gros titres de jour là : "_Un directeur et cinq gardiens de prison renvoyer pour abus"_**(1)**. En effet à cause d'eux plusieurs détenus malmenés décédèrent suite à des coups et blessures trop forts. Le monde est descendu bien bas ..._  
_

Ruki se leva péniblement de son lit, n'ayant pas assez dormi. Il faut dire que les lit de prison de sont pas un modèle de confort.  
Il s'habilla et se doucha rapidement. Une fois sortie de la douche il vit Kanon sortir de son lit.

- Ohayo souffla le blond

Le brun pas encore réveiller tourna ses yeux vers lui et dit un léger "Ohayo"  
Ce fût tout ce qu'ils se dirent avant d'être cherchés par les gardiens pour aller manger et Ruki s'aperçut qu'aujourd'hui non plus il ne verrait pas le troisième membres de sa cellule.

Au self, ils retrouvèrent Kei, Hiroaki et Maya assis à une table. Le petit blond se plança à coté du grand brun en bout de table.

- Maya je connais ce sourire, tu as encore placé un explosif dans le déjeuner de quelqu'un fit Hiroaki.

Le grand blond fit comme si il n'avait entendu et regarda à une table voisine. Hiroaki se pencha vers Ruki et lui souffla à l'oreille que Maya était un dingue des explosifs.  
Tous d'un coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un repas avait littéralement explosé au contact de la cuillère de son propriétaire.

Le grand blond avec la coiffure en pétard arbora un sourire de vainqueur pendant que Hiroaki lui lança un regard accusateur, Kanon et Kei mangeaient, et le petit blond eut un léger sourire en coin

Les gardiens, dépassés, qui ne surent pas qui était a l'origine de cette explosion, firent sortir tout le monde dans des petites pièces séparés.  
Ruki s'approcha de Hiroaki et s'assit à coté de lui, lui demandant des informations sur la bande de "Hiroto". Le petit blond se surprit d'ailleurs à avoir de la curiosité pour ce genre de chose.

- Hiroto est le chef de la bande, il déteste que l'on parle de sa taille parce qu'il est vraiment petit. Ensuite il y a Kaoru **(2)** son bras droit, il est grand et facile à repérer puisqu'il a les cheveux violets. Puis il y a Hizumi **(3) **un type expert en art martiaux mieux vaut pas le chercher et Tora le grand brun. Et ... ah oui Kai **(4)**, en faite on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il à toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, Mana **(5)** un grand type aux cheveux noir qui s'habille en fille et ne parle jamais.

Ruki resta pensif face aux révélations du brun, un type avec le sourire dans une bande pareil. Et en plus le grand brun rajouter que tout le monde les appelés : "Ku bandeto" ou "la bande de la souffrance" charmant non ?

Après avoir passé leur matinée enfermé dans cette salle, ils sortirent pour le repas de midi. Ensuite ils passèrent aux travaux de l'après-midi.

- ... Chambre 14 : nettoyer la cour avec la chambre 29 ...

Le petit blond posa un regard interrogateur sur Kanon qui lui répondit que pour certaines rares activités ils travaillaient avec d'autres chambres.  
Le brun et son compagnon marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la cour ou se présentés à eux plusieurs balais.

_"Génial .. après avoir fais la lessive maintenant la cour .. il vont me faire faire quoi après ? Les chiottes ?"_

Ruki prit donc un balai avec son "énergie habituelle" et vit que de son coté Kanon avait exactement la même flemme que lui pour le travail.  
Trois personnes arrivèrent vers la cour et empoignèrent un balai. Le blond se pencha vers Kanon et lui demanda :

- Qui es-ce ?

Le brun se retourna surprit de la question.

- Le roux s'appelle Miku **(6)**, à coté le brun c'est Aoi **(7)** et le blond c'est Tooru.**(8)**

- Tooru ...

Son compagnon de cellule se retourna encore une fois vers lui.

- Tu le connais ?

Le blond se mit a fixé ce Tooru, il l'eximina sous toutes les coutures. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux blond mi-long avec une longue mèche qui lui recouvrait l'oeil gauche. Non ... il ne ressemble pas à Tooru, pas au Kyo qu'il connaissait.

- Non ... souffla-t-il

Un roux s'approcha d'eux, en leur demandant par ou il commençait. Malheureusement pour lui les deux glaçons de la chambre 14 se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Miku repartit vers ses compagnons de cellule en disant que ça leur était égal.  
Aoi proposa donc que chacun partent d'un bout pour aller se rejoindre au milieu.

Ruki commença au coin Est de la cour.  
Au bout de quelques instants il se sentit observé et releva la tête vers le grand batiment qui s'élevait devant lui. Son regard tomba sur une petite fenêtre ou une tête blonde le fixait.  
Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, il détestait qu'on le fixe.

Une fois le travail terminé, ils se rassemblèrent à un coin d'ombre de la cour. Le soleil tapait fort et ils ne voulaient pas attraper une insolation.  
Miku, de naturel très bavard essaya d'engager la conversation avec Kanon, et naturellement celui-ci ne répondit rien laissant le roux s'époumoner. Mais au bout d'un moment le brun soupira, se leva et alla s'assoir à un autre endroit. Le petit blond le suivit lasser aussi par le roux.

- Dans le bâtiment Est, il y a qui ? demanda le blond

- Les détenus violents ou ceux qui sont en isolation.

Ruki apprécier Kanon. Il lui posait pleins de questions et il lui répondait toujours sans se demander pourquoi il demandait tel ou tel chose. Il apprécier son silence et ses paroles. Il ne l'aimait pas autant que Kyo mais il avait rarement aimé amicalement quelqu'un depuis, et surtout en si peu de temps.

Kanon aimé beaucoup Ruki. Bien entendu la seule personne à qui il fait confiance est Kei. Mais le blond était agréable, lui savait quand il fallait parler ou pas. Lui n'avait pas ce "truc" qui l'énervait chez les autres.

Une fois le travail terminé, Ruki et Kanon mangèrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Le petit blond sauta et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit **(9). **N'ayant pas envi de dormir il mit ses écouteur dans ses oreilles et se laissa bercer par la musique tout en se couchant sur son lit.**  
**Kanon, qui n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir, grimpa dans le lit de Ruki. Il se coucha à coté de lui et le petit blond lui donna un de ses écouteurs. Ils fermèrent leur yeux et écoutèrent le rythme de la musique.

* * *

Un jeune homme blond arriva en isolement. Il était là pour coups et blessures sur un autre détenu, mais c'était pas de sa faute l'autre l'avait cherché !! (Selon ses dires)Le deuxième jour, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le blond regarda par la seule fenêtre de sa cellule, il y passa plusieurs heures à regarder le soleil changer de place.  
Un jeune homme dans la cour attira son attention. Il avait l'air d'être petit, mais quelque chose en lui, lui était familier, un je ne sais quoi dans sa démarche.  
Le jeune homme se sentant surement observé relava son regarde vers lui, et finalement partit à l'autre bout de la cour.

Le jeune homme continua de regarder par cette même fenêtre. Il vit beaucoup plus loin dans la cour la silhouette de Kanon, alors ce petit blond de tout à l'heure serait le nouveau de sa cellule ...

Bizarrement, il sourit.

* * *

Ruki malgré sa musique entendit très clairement que la porte de la cellule s'était ouverte. Il sentit Kanon se relever légèrement et dire :

- Konbawa Tooru

Le petit blond se releva de son lit, les yeux grand ouvert. Il regarda le nouveau venu dans les yeux et lui ne quittait plus son regard du sien, car parfois les mots ne suffisent pas pour dire ce que l'on ressent.

Et si ... ?**  
**

* * *

**(1) **C'est la pure vérité. Je n'ai rien inventé**  
(2) **Kaoru, leader et guitariste du groupe Dir en Grey.  
**(3) **Hizumi chanteur de D'espairsRay  
**(4) **Kai est le batteur de The GazettE  
**(5) **Mana-sama est le leader et guitariste de Moi Dix Mois**  
(6) **Miku chanteur de An Cafe  
** (7) **Aoi est l'un des deux guitaristes de The GazettE**  
(8) **Mais qui es-ce ?  
** (9)** Les lits sont super-posé, Ruki dort en haut en face du lit du troisième membre. Kanon dort en bas de Ruki et il y a un lit vide en bas)

* * *

Je tiens à préciser pour tout le monde qu'il n'y aura pas de Ruki/Kanon car j'ai décider de me remettre à ma première idée : un Ruki/Kyo !!! 

Ensuite je tiens à dire que ça me surprend d'écrire un chapitre aussi rapidement, vous pouvez être fière de moa !!

Kakiko-yama : Je ne pensais pas faire pleurais quelqu'un mais ça me fais plaisir quand même. Merci pour ta review

Yuu : Oui Kai et Mana sont dans la bande à éviter ... Kyo est caché, le trouveras tu ? Non désolée je déconne. Et oui Ruki va se faire emmerdez, mais pas tout de suite, après ...

* * *

Merci pour vos visites, ça fait le bonheur de mes journées !!! 


	4. Chapter 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 3

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Ruki malgré sa musique entendit très clairement que la porte de la cellule s'était ouverte. Il sentit Kanon se relever légèrement et dire :_

_- Konbawa Tooru_

_Le petit blond se releva de son lit, les yeux grand ouvert. Il regarda le nouveau venu dans les yeux et lui ne quittait plus son regard du sien, car parfois les mots ne suffisent pas pour dire ce que l'on ressent._

_Et si ... ?_

* * *

Ruki ne lâchait pas du regard le jeune qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule.  
L'inconnu qui venait de rentrer ne lâcha pas non plus ses yeux du petit blond allongé sur le lit.  
Ils ne savaient pas pendant combien de temps ils s'étaient observés ainsi. Peut-être des heures entières.

- Aller, rentre la dedans cracha le gardien.

Puis il le poussa à l'intérieur et regardant Kanon, il lui lança d'aller dans son lit.  
Le gardien sortit, éteignant les lumières et le petit espoir qu'avait Ruki pour parler à Tooru.

Le lendemain, tout ce que le petit blond sentit c'est quelqu'un le secouant avec très peu de douceur.  
Péniblement, il ouvrit ses yeux marron et découvrit le visage de Kanon au-dessus de lui.

- Dépêche-toi de te lever dit-il.

Le blond se leva de son lit et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain.  
A sa sortit, il remarqua que ni Kanon, ni Tooru n'étaient présent dans la cellule.  
Il ouvrit donc la porte et se balada dans les couloirs, espérant voir le self.

Une fois arrivées à destination il se plaça dans la file. Il vit devant lui deux blonds très étranges.

Un avec les cheveux coiffés en crête, des racines noir mais le plus étrange était son bandeau sur son nez **(1)**.

Quant au deuxième, il était tout aussi bizarre que le premier. Les cheveux blonds, lisse et long qui cachaient son œil gauche, du maquillage noir sur les yeux et la voix d'un garçon mais le rire d'une fille **(2)**.

Une fois son petit déjeuner en main, Ruki arriva dans l'énorme salle, il regarda à droite et à gauche espérant trouver un visage familier. Mais rien.

- Bah alors .. Tu sais pas ou aller ?

Le petit blond se retourna et fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant aisément Tora.  
Le brun s'avança vers lui et lui mit la main aux fesses. Ruki se recula et son dos cogna contre quelqu'un en faisant tomber son plateau. Il se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux violets, un certain Kaoru s'il se souvenait bien.

Le dénommé Kaoru eu un sourire mauvais et prit le pauvre petit blond par les épaules et l'emmena au fond de la salle sous tous les regards des autres prisonniers.

L'homme aux cheveux violet le déposa sans aucune délicatesse sur une chaise. Peu de temps après un petit bonhomme arriva.

'_Sûrement le Hiroto dont m'avait parlé Kanon'_

Le brun s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu es Takanori n'es pas ? demanda le petit chef

- Oui répondit-il honnêtement.

Hiroto eut un bref sourire et s'accouda sur sa table.

- C'est moi le chef ici. Tu le sais sûrement. Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Ruki rigola intérieurement.

- Voudrais-tu faire parti de ma bande ?

Cette question value : un étouffement de la part de Tora et Kaoru, des yeux rond pour Hizumi, un froncement de sourcils chez Mana et un sourire pour Kai.  
Quant à Ruki ?

Un ..

- Non

Direct.

Puis le petit blond se leva de sa chaise et partit.  
Il prit du pain au self et s'assit seul à une table pour manger.

* * *

De l'autre coté du self, Hiroto lui lança la guerre.

- Détruisez-le

* * *

Mangeant seul, Ruki se rendu compte comment il était seul sans Kanon, Hiroaki, Maya et Kei.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le blond releva son regard de son pain et hocha la tête.

L'inconnu s'assit en face de lui et Ruki l'observa. Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns mi-long et des yeux noisettes **(3)**.

Peu de temps après, les détenus se retrouvèrent dans la pièce commune pour faire face une nouvelle fois à leurs taches quotidiennes.

Mais pour une fois, Ruki fût content. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir parler avec Tooru.

- … Chambre 14 : nettoyer la cuisine …

_Décidément .._

Il s'avança vers les cuisines, armé d'un balai, d'un désinfectant et d'une brosse. Puis il vit Kanon arriver avec un seau et une serpière. Il posa le tout et alla à coté du blond.

- Tu étais ou au petit déjeuner ? On t'a cherché partout.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Comment ont-il fait pour ne pas le voir alors que toutes les têtes étaient braquées sur lui.

- Takanori ?

Le jeune homme releva son regard vers le brun.

- J'étais avec Hiroto répondit-il lascivement.

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Le blond avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver devant son père. Mais cela prouver au moins qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui.  
Ruki lui résuma le tout.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu es fou !!

- J'aurais du accepter c'est ça ?

- Non … Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il te démolira !!

Le blond soupira. Les emmerdes ne le laisseraient jamais donc tranquille ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Tooru dans l'encadrement.

Il s'avança vers eux et dit :

- Ruki, il faut que l'on parle.

Le blond se leva et le suivit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
C'était bien Kyo.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon les regardé s'éloignant. Il n'avait pas rêvé ou Tooru avait appelé Takanori, Ruki ?

* * *

Kyo s'appuya contre le mur et Ruki se mit en face de lui, attendant qu'il parle.

- Je ..

Le plus âgé ne savait pas par ou commencé. Tant de chose se bousculé dans sa tête.  
Sentant son malaise, Ruki s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Kyo fût d'abord surprit, et finalement répondit à l'étreinte.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ruki.

En entendant ses mots, le blond se serra encore plus fort à Tooru.

- A moi aussi.

Kyo avança son visage près de celui du plus jeune. Mais après tout, avait-il le droit d'encore le serrer dans ses bras après tout ce temps.  
Il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Ruki se placer sur les siennes.

* * *

Hiroaki courut dans les longs couloirs de la prison. Il prit plusieurs chemins différents et arriva à sa destination. Il regarda partout autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme couchée par terre.

Il courra à ses cotés et s'accroupit.  
Son ami était mal en point. Il saignait à la lèvre, avait des bleus un peu partout et s'était évanoui ayant subit trop de coups.

Le brun le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, étant vide la plupart du temps, et commença à le soigné.

* * *

Maya fût appelé dans la matinée pour aller dans le bureau du directeur.  
Il y alla, les mains dans les poches et frappa à la porte accompagné de deux gardiens.

Le directeur le fit s'asseoir en face de lui et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu sais ce que ton petit jeu nous aura coûté ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, jouant à 'je vois pas de quoi tu parle'.  
L'homme soupira.

- Ne joue pas à celui qui ne sait rien, nous savons très bien ton goût pour les explosifs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es arrivé ici ? N'est pas ?

Maya fronça les sourcils et se leva près à frapper le directeur. Mais un gardien se leva à son tour le faisant se rassoire.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui a fait exploser une table, neuf chaises et blessé cinq détenus ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien.

* * *

**(1)** Il s'agit de Reita, bassiste du groupe The GazettE.

**(2)** C'est Bou, ancien guitariste de An Cafe.

**(3)** Description un peu simpliste, je l'admets mais il s'agit de Wataru le chanteur de 12012.

* * *

Finit !!

Qui est avec Hiroaki ?  
Mystère ...

* * *

Kakiko-yama : Désolée de l'attente, c'est vrai que j'ai fait du suspense.  
Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir pleuré, moi ça m'a fait plaisir que quelqu'un soit touché par ma fic.

Nox : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

Choki Chok : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que pour une fois j'avais envi d'écrire une fic original. Je crois que j'ai réussit, n'est pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 4

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_De l'autre coté du self, Hiroto lui lança la guerre.  
- Détruisez-le_

_Kyo avança son visage près de celui du plus jeune. Mais après tout, avait-il le droit d'encore le serrer dans ses bras après tout ce temps.  
Il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Ruki se placer sur les siennes._

_Le brun le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, étant vide la plupart du temps, et commença à le soigné._

_- Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui a fait exploser une table, neuf chaises et blessé cinq détenus ?  
Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien._

* * *

Hiroaki regarda, en silence, son ami couché sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.  
Puis il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.  
Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil était au zénith.  
Son ami bougea dans le lit et le brun se mit à ses cotés pour l'accueillir dès son réveil.

* * *

De loin, Kanon regarda les deux blonds s'embrasser. Un voile passa devant ses yeux lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.  
Finalement, ils détourna son regard et se mit au travail.

* * *

Kyo mit ses mains sur les joues pales de son amant et l'attira encore plus vers lui. Après toutes ses années sans le voir, il voulait le sentir près de lui, il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. C'était sur maintenant et il en était convaincu. Il l'aimait, oui il aimait Ruki de tout son cœur.

* * *

Ruki sentit les mains du plus âgé se baladé sur son corps, il en frissonna ce qui n'échappa pas à Kyo qui sourit. Le petit blond mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.  
Des gémissements et des soupires se firent entendre.  
Après tout ce temps, Ruki put enfin toucher celui qui lui avait volé son cœur. Et au fond de lui, il le savait, il savait qu'il allait le revoir. Il se savait pas quand, il ne savait ou, ni à quel moment, mais il en était convaincu. Car il n'avait jamais oublier la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ce jour là.

* * *

Maya sortit du bureau du directeur en silence. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, toujours accompagné des gardiens.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, il s'avança vers son miroir et se regarda longuement. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait, il se déteste. Lui et sa peur.  
Il se crispa et tomba sur le sol, les mains sur ses yeux.

* * *

Kei sortit doucement de sa cellule et se dirigea vers une petite pièce. Un gardien le rejoint et lui donna un petit paquet. Le blond l'ouvrit et sourit.  
Mais il savait ce que voulait le gardien, pour la marchandise et pour les risques encourus. Il lui laissa son corps, juste pour un moment éphémère. Juste un court moment à passé, et ensuite se serait finit ….  
Kei se retrouva seul dans sa cellule, sniffant la drogue apportait apporté quelques heures plutôt.

* * *

Hiroto se calla tranquillement dans un des sièges de la salle à manger et regarda les détenus passaient les uns après les autres, leurs plateaux en main.  
Puis son regard haineux, passa à doux. Il l'avait vu.  
Lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il inspira lentement son odeur et le suivit des yeux. Un mini sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était drôle, lui le chef de la bande la plus puissante de la prison, était amoureux. Amoureux d'un grand blond aux yeux magnifiques.

* * *

Le grand blond se sentit observé. Il leva son regard et tomba sur celui de Hiroto.  
Instinctivement, ils baissa ses yeux vers son repas, trop intimidé pour pouvoir lui faire face.

* * *

Après les taches de l'après midi, Kyo entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Ruki et l'emmena vers la cour. Ils se posèrent sur l'herbe et se regardèrent dans les yeux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Kanon rejoignit ses amis pendant la pause. Il se plaça aux cotés de Kei, son meilleur ami. Depuis quelques temps il était étrange, et le brun était inquiet pour lui.  
Il le regarda dans les yeux et vint les énormes cernes rouges du blond, voyant qu'il n'allait pas bien il l'emmena aux toilettes les plus proche.

* * *

Après avoir vomi son repas de midi, Kei sortit de la cabine et alla se mouiller le visage.  
En relevant sa tête pour s'essuyer, il croisa le regard dur de son ami.  
C'était compréhensible, Kanon lui en voulait. Mais à présent le moment des confidences était venu.

* * *

Il se réveilla lentement sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux encore fatigués se posèrent sur Hiroaki. Alors il avait veillé sur lui pendant tout ce temps …  
Il ne méritait pas un tel ami, lui qui n'avait que des ennuies.

* * *

Un petit blond entra dans une des cellules et se précipita dans les bras de son propriétaire.  
Reita n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre à son tour dans les siens, mais il savait qu'il devait le repousser, il le savait. Mais comment repousser celui que l'on aime. Il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il jouait avec son cœur. Il le savait mais ne pouvait pas repousser Bou.

* * *

Un nouveau s'avança vers la prison de Nagoya.  
Il allait devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Lui, Satoshi, le plus grand trafiquant d'armes de tout le pays.

* * *

Désolée, chapitre qui sert un peu à rien …

Mais je vais me rattraper avec le prochain !!

Satoshi : chanteur du groupe Girugamesh

* * *

PIYOKO : Merci ça me fait plaisir !! Non je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, car pour tout t'avouer, c'est la seule fic qui me donne envi de continuer. (Au faite j'adore ton pseudo, tu t'es inspirer de la vidéo de Kanon avec sa peluche Piyoko ? 'd'ailleurs pauvre Piyoko …')

Choki Chok : Merci beaucoup !! Mais … Mais … Je ne fais pas souffrir mes persos !! (enfin un petit peu xD)

* * *

Nyappy kisu à tout le monde et à la prochaine !!


	6. Chapter 6

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 5

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_De l'autre coté du self, Hiroto lui lança la guerre.  
- Détruisez-le_

_Maya sortit du bureau du directeur en silence. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, toujours accompagné des gardiens.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, il s'avança vers son miroir et se regarda longuement. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait, il se déteste. Lui et sa peur.  
Il se crispa et tomba sur le sol, les mains sur ses yeux._

_Après les taches de l'après midi, Kyo entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Ruki et l'emmena vers la cour. Ils se posèrent sur l'herbe et se regardèrent dans les yeux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre._

_Après avoir vomi son repas de midi, Kei sortit de la cabine et alla se mouiller le visage.  
En relevant sa tête pour s'essuyer, il croisa le regard dur de son ami.  
C'était compréhensible, Kanon lui en voulait. Mais à présent le moment des confidences était venu._

_Il se réveilla lentement sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux encore fatigués se posèrent sur Hiroaki. Alors il avait veillé sur lui pendant tout ce temps …  
Il ne méritait pas un tel ami, lui qui n'avait que des ennuies._

_Un petit blond entra dans une des cellules et se précipita dans les bras de son propriétaire.  
Reita n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre à son tour dans les siens, mais il savait qu'il devait le repousser, il le savait. Mais comment repousser celui que l'on aime. Il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il jouait avec son cœur. Il le savait mais ne pouvait pas repousser Bou._

_Un nouveau s'avança vers la prison de Nagoya.  
Il allait devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Lui, Satoshi, le plus grand trafiquant d'armes de tout le pays._

* * *

Désolée, je ne savais pas vraiment comment résumé le chapitre précédent ...

* * *

Il se leva lentement du lit et sans faire le moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
Il posa sa main sur la vitre et observa la cour vide. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sourit en se retournant et voyant Hiroaki.

- Qu'es qu'il t'est arrivé ? lui demanda celui-ci

L'interpellé baissa ses yeux automatiquement, préférant ne pas répondre à cette question qu'il qualifiait de gênante.  
Le brun soupira. Pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas ce confier à lui ?

- Ils m'ont eu par surprise

Hiroaki se mit en face de lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qui ?

Il s'entortilla les doigts, préférant ne pas se rappeler la scène. Puis il ferma les yeux cherchant un peu de courage dont il n'avait pas hérité à la naissance.

- Ku ... souffla-t-il

Le brun fronça les sourcils, quel con faisait-il !! Il aurait du le deviner !! Qui d'autre que la bande d'Hiroto aurait pu faire ça ?!

Son ami commença à trembler légèrement et Hiroaki le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Puis ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Dans les toilettes, Kanon soutena son regard vers le plus agé. Il lui devait des réponses !!  
Le blond soupira.

- Kanon-kun ...

Le brun frappa violement sur un des lavabos.

- Arrêtes ton baratin tu veux !!

Décidement, Kanon arrivait que trop bien à le cerner. Il savait que lorsqu'il l'appelait comme cela c'était pour se faire pardonner quelque chose.  
Il baissa son regard et souria.

- Je suis dépendant

Le brun ouvrit ses pupilles au maximum. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
Profitant du trouble de son camarade, Kei s'avança vers lui et le poussa dans une des cabines qu'il ferma à clef après son passage.

- Il faut ne faut pas que tu en parle, j'ai déjà pris trop de risques pour ça !!

Kanon n'enrengistra que la moitié des mots qu'il prononça, l'esprit encore sous le choc de sa révélation. Lui qui pensait que le blond le ramènerait dans le bon chemin, lui qui lui avait donné une confince si aveugle.

Kei se posta devant le plus jeune et mit sa main et dessous de son menton le forçant à le regardé dans les yeux. Et sans aucune gène il l'embrassa.  
Le brun au bout de quelques secondes se rendit compte de la situation et le repoussa.

- Tu ouvres enfin les yeux, dit le blond en souriant.

* * *

Kyo marchait dans les couloirs silencieux de la prison. Allant une fois à gauche, une autre fois à droite pour finalement se retourver dans un cul de sac et faire demi-tour.  
Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais un bon sens de l'orientation.

Un toussotement derrière lui le fit redescendre sur Terre.  
Il se retourna espérant voir Ruki mais il tomba sur la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir ici.

- Satoshi ?

Le nouveau venu rigola.  
Le blond se recula. Que faisait-il ici ? C'était impossible !!

Une nouvelle voix retentit dans le couloir.

- Kyo !!

Il se retourna et vit son amant courir vers lui en souriant.  
Il paniqua. Il avait un double problème maintenant. Il réfléchit en un quart de tour, se retourna vers Ruki avec un regard de haine.

- Qu'es tu me veux toi ? Dégage avec que je t'explose !! dit-il montrant son point.

Le plus jeune resta de marbre face aux dires de Kyo, et apperçut un homme derrière lui. Il se courba et s'excusa envers Kyo.  
Puis il partit, se demandant tout de même qui était le mystérieux brun.

Kyo se retourna à présent vers Satoshi, le regadant dans les yeux.

- Que me veux-tu ?

* * *

Couché dans son lit, Reita regardait le plafond tout en carressant d'une main les cheveux blond de son amant d'une nuit.  
Peut-être qu'après tout, l'aimait-il lui aussi ?

Une larme perla de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue pâle. Il avait le chic pour toujours s'attirer dans des histoires impossibles.

* * *

Bou se réveilla allongé sur un corps chaud et souria quand il repensa à la nuit dernière.  
Puis il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le crane, il se releva à moitié et vit les yeux de son amant embués de larmes. Il avança un de ses doigts fins et les essuya une par une.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Le plus agé ne répondit pas. Bou se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.  
Voyant aucune réaction, il souleva la nuque de Reita et l'embrassa à nouveau, attendant qu'il réagisse.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste, puisque je suis avec toi ?

Encore une fois, aucune réponse.  
Bou se releva et se rallongea sur son amant et se commença à se frotter sensuellement à lui.  
Il entendit un gémissement et sourit. Il l'embrassa encore un fois et le plus agé répondit, ne pouvant plus continuer à l'ignorer.

Bou défit la ceinture du blond et plongea sa main dans le boxer de celui-ci.  
Reita commença à respirer de plus en plus rapidement sous les carresses pendant que le plus jeune profité de son effet sur lui.  
Finalement, il sortit son membre et commença à l'embrasser.

- Bou ...

Il sourit et mettant fin à ses tendres souffrances, il prit entièrement en bouche commençant des va-et-vient.  
Reita se tena aux draps de son lit, étouffant de nombreux gémissements face aux attentions de son amant. Finalement il se libéra en lui, ne pouvant plus retenir son cri d'extase.  
Le plus jeune avala le tout sans raler et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. Il se pencha à l'oreille du blond et reposa sa question de tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste, puisque je suis avec toi et que je t'aime ?

Reita eut du mal à comprendre et resta bouche bée pendant un bon moment avec que Bou ne réagisse et sorte de la cellule, croyant à un refus.

* * *

Maya se rendit au repas du soir sans entrain. Ne voyant personne qu'il connaissait il s'assit à une table seul.  
Peu de temps après, Ruki se joint à lui, et se mit en face de lui.

- Tu sais ou sont les autres ? lui demanda le petit blond.

Il répondit négativement de la tête et recommença à manger.  
Ruki baissa le regard ver son repas, déçu. Décidement aujourd'hui les gens étaient étranges.

Voyant ça, Maya se reprit. Il n'allait quand même pas broyer du noir toute la journée !!  
Il commença donc à balançait des vannes dont lui seul avait le secret.

* * *

Chapitre 5 bouclé !!

Je suis fière de moi, huhu.

Choki Chok : Effectivement tu as tout compris !! Sinon pourquoi faire venir un nouveau xD

Kakiko-yama : Tu as toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ... sauf peut-être en ce qui conserne l'amoureux de Hiroto. Ca c'est une surprise !!  
D'ailleurs tu peux déjà réfléchire la dessus, tu va voir c'est super simple à trouver xD

PIYOKO : Moi aussi je l'ai tellement regardé que je faisais les dialogues à mes potes !! Ils se demandaient toujours quels bétises je racontais !!  
Un lemon ... hmm on verra :D. Parce que j'ai mon inspiration au fur et à mesure donc je verrais si l'envi me viens. Mais, mais, mais je te préviens d'avance que je suis carrément pas doué pour les écrire :S


	7. Chapter 7

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 6

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo et un Reita/Bou.

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Son ami commença à trembler légèrement et Hiroaki le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Puis ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour s'endormir paisiblement._

_- Tu ouvres enfin les yeux, dit le blond en souriant._

_Kyo se retourna à présent vers Satoshi, le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Que me veux-tu ?_

_- Pourquoi es-tu triste, puisque je suis avec toi et que je t'aime ?  
Reita eut du mal à comprendre et resta bouche bée pendant un bon moment avec que Bou ne réagisse et sorte de la cellule, croyant à un refus._

* * *

A l'heure de la pause, Ruki s'installa à sa place habituelle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Maya arrivé.

- Tu sais ou sont les autres ? demanda celui-ci.

Le petit blond secoua négativement la tête. Puis le jeune homme partit en courant en direction de la prison. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais le comportement de Maya.

* * *

Kanon, choqué par les révélations de son meilleur ami, quitta brutalement la cabine. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce.

Kei le regarda partir, et s'effondra tous doucement vers le sol, se jurant intérieurement d'arrêter avec cette merde.

* * *

- Excusez-moi ...

Hiroaki se réveilla péniblement et lorsqu'il ouvrit il se retrouva en face de l'infirmier.

- Je suis désolé Miyavi-san, je ne savais pas que vous reviendrez aussi tôt.

Le grand brun lui sourit.

- Il est déjà 18 heures.

Le prisonnier étouffa un juron et se pressa de secouer son ami afin qu'il se réveille.

- Wataru ! Il faut que tu te lèves !! Il va y avoir l'appel !!

Le châtain se leva finalement, et suivit d'Hiroaki ils quittèrent la pièce, n'oubliant pas de saluer Shinya le second infirmier.

* * *

Au repas du soir, Reita balaya toute la pièce du regard et le vit enfin. Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa table et s'assit en face de lui.

- Bou, il faut que l'on parle.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et se leva, prêt à débarrasser son plateau mais Reita le prit de vitesse et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se rassoir.

- Ce que tu m'as dit ... c'est vrai ?

Bou sourit tristement et baissa la tête.

- Tu en doute ? répondit-il

Le grand blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt en voyant une larme tomber de la joue de son amant.  
Ne réfléchissant pas, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bou, je t'aime

Le petit jeune homme sourit dans ses larmes, se laissant aller à cette étreinte.

* * *

Kyo avant soigneusement éviter son amant le reste de la journée, il ne fallait surtout pas que Satoshi les voit ensemble.  
Mais que faisait le brun faisait-il ici ?! Il venait encore une fois de tout gâcher !! Le pire rester de ne pas croisé ses larbins, car il l'avait bien prévenu qu'il n'était pas venu seul dans la prison et qu'aux moindre faux pas de sa part, ça finirait mal.

Mais ce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, se serait de faire du mal à Ruki !!

* * *

Ruki arriva à sa cellule, une fois entré il vit Kyo assit sur son lit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Je m'excuse

Le blond baissa les yeux, lui murmurant qu'il n'avait pas à dire pardon auprès de lui.

- Ecoute je ... on ne pourra plus se parler quelques temps.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Ruki

Kyo le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu des problèmes dans le passé et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Je t'aime trop.

Le plus jeune ne comprenait plus rien, contre qui devait-il le protéger ?

- Raconte moi.

Kyo prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes et commença son récit.

- Après mon départ, je suis arrivé dans un centre. C'est là que j'ai connu Satoshi et toute la bande. Petit à petit, je me suis laissé embarqué dans beaucoup d'emmerde, et pour les fuir on est arrivé à Nagoya. Là, on a commencé à faire tout sorte de trafic. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé ici, mais Satoshi à toujours cru que si je me faisait arrêter je les balanceraient.

_- Que me veux-tu ?_

_- C'est plutôt étrange non ? Quelques mois après que tu sois arrivé ici, on m'arrête aussi. dit pensivement le brun.  
_  
_Kyo fronça les sourcils_

_- Et alors ?_

_Satoshi fit un sourire mystérieux et repartit d'où il venait, laissant le blond dans ses propres réflexions. _

- C'est pour ça que je dois faire attention à lui, et je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que je t'aime sinon il s'en prendrait à toi.

Ruki sourit et embrassa son amant, comprenant ainsi sa soudaine fuite envers lui.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Trois mois exactement s'étaient écoulés.

Kyo et Ruki ne se parlaient plus, sauf le soir lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble.  
Hiroaki s'était éloigné d'eux, préférant s'occuper de son ami Wataru.  
Kanon ne parlait plus à Kei, il mangeait de moins en moins et tous le monde s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Kei a diminué la drogue petit à petit, espérant ainsi se faire pardonner de Kanon.  
Maya quant à lui, était sorti de prison deux mois avant. Les autres furent très triste mais content aussi, il quittait cet endroit qu'ils voulaient tous fuir ...

* * *

Encore un chap bouclé. Ça s'en bientôt la fin tous ça ...

Choki Chok : J'en connait une qui ne connait pas Girugamesh !! :O parce que Satoshi c'est le chanteur. Mais j'arrive à croire qu'il joue le méchant !! T.T

Kakiko-yama : Gomen, pas d'indices dans ce chap. Mais je t'assure que c'est super simple !! Je te fais confiance, tu le trouveras avant que je ne balance la réponse dans ma fic.

PIYOKO : Même pour écrire une fellation c'était déjà dur, alors un lemon .. Mais j'essayerais avant la fin (enfin j'espère). Par contre si j'en fais un, se sera pour le couple principal u.u  
Kissou pour la peluche xD

Nyy : Whoua merci beaucoup :D  
Eh oui, j'ai essayé de faire du 'pas normal'. Je crois que j'ai réussit (j'espère en tout cas).

* * *

Au prochain chapitre tous le monde !!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 7

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo et un Reita/Bou.

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Trois mois exactement s'étaient écoulés._

_Kyo et Ruki ne se parlaient plus, sauf le soir lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble.  
Hiroaki s'était éloigné d'eux, préférant s'occuper de son ami Wataru.  
Kanon ne parlait plus à Kei, il mangeait de moins en moins et tous le monde s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Kei a diminué la drogue petit à petit, espérant ainsi se faire pardonner de Kanon.  
Maya quant à lui, était sorti de prison deux mois avant. Les autres furent très triste mais content aussi, il quittait cet endroit qu'ils voulaient tous fuir ..._

* * *

- Kyo ?

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et l'obscurité avait pris possession de toute la pièce, c'est alors que la voix tremblante de Ruki s'éleva dans les ténèbres et brisa le silence devenue trop pesant.

- Oui ?

Le petit blond inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- Quand dois-tu quitté la prison ?

Son amant ouvrit subitement les yeux, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Ruki il n'avait absolument pas réfléchit à ça.  
Il du chercher dans le fond de sa mémoire et dit la date fatidique.

- Dans quatre semaines

Le cœur du plus jeune loupa un battement, dans quatre petites semaines son amant allait partir. Il allait devoir passé deux mois seul, sans lui. Des larmes commencèrent à coulé doucement de ses yeux.  
Kyo le prit dans ses bras en le berçant.

Bientôt le soleil allait se levé, et les rayons délicats allaient annoncés comme chaque jour, leur séparation hors de la cellule.

* * *

Encore une fois, Kei se réveilla enfermé.  
Encore une fois, il était seul avec lui même.  
Encore une fois, il mangeait seul.  
Encore une fois, son meilleur ami l'évitait.

Encore une fois, ...

La drogue avait pris tellement de place dans sa vie, mais maintenant il était temps.

Il était temps de tous effacer.  
Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

Il sortit de sa cellule, se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivé, il le chercha des yeux. Il s'avança vers sa table et lui dit qu'il devait parlé tout les deux.  
Il se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir pour être tranquille.

- Je te demande pardon.

Kei trembla légèrement, ne savant pas comment dire tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je ... Je sais que je t'ai trahit et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais du tout te dire il y a bien longtemps mais .. Je n'ai pas pu. J'avais trop peur de ta réaction. Mais à présent j'ai arrêté avec tous ça, je suis clean ...

Le blond baissa la tête, légèrement troublé par ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu es un ami très important pour moi et ... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le plus âgé se retourna, voulant laissé son ami seul pour réfléchir, mais celui-ci en décida autrement et attrapa la manche de Kei.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, Kanon se lança le premier.

- Kei, je ..

Finalement il laissa tomber les mots et prit son ami dans ses bras.

* * *

Hiroto, comme chaque jour régnait sur les prisonniers.  
Laissant évidement la sale besogne aux autres membres de la bande, comme par exemple frappé les insolents, les nouveaux, ou ceux qui étaient sur le chemin.

Le petit brun avait fini son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit Tora faire encore des siennes avec un des prisonniers, et connaissant sa vilaine curiosité il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.  
Et là, son coeur fit un bond.  
Il avait osé mettre sa main sur lui !!

Hiroto s'avança vers la bagarre et d'un coup de poing, mit Tora à terre.

- Lui, tu le touches pas !! dit-il méchamment.

Puis il aida le blond à se relever et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

- Dégagez !! cria-t-il en direction de Miyavi et de Shinya les deux infirmiers présents.

Hiroto le plaça sur l'un des lits et le soigna, heureusement il n'avait que des blessures superficiels.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ? demanda le blessé sous les attentions étranges du petit chef d'habitude si effrayant et cruel.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et continua de lui appliquer de la crème sur son bras gauche.  
Quand il eut finit, il regarda le blond dans les yeux.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le blond releva le tête vers lui, surprit par cette question qui semblait pour le moins, inattendue.

- Shou souffla-t-il.

Hiroto lui sourit, heureux d'enfin connaitre le nom de celui qui le hantait chaque jour.  
Il lui tendit sa main que le blond attrapa et ils partirent de l'infirmerie et pendant le trajet Shou ne lâcha pas cette petite main qui avait su le remarquer.

* * *

Deux semaines se passèrent s'en qu'il y ait le moindre changement.  
Kyo et Ruki se mourraient pendant la journée et re-vivaient le soir, couchés dans les bras de l'autre.  
Kei et Kanon se reparlaient, mais le brun était cependant encore troublé du baiser du plus âgé.  
Hiroto guidait la bande de Ku, encore et toujours, tout en ne lâchant pas la main de Shou.  
Hiroaki était venu s'excuser auprès des autres pour les avoir laissés tomber, et à présent Wataru faisait partie lui aussi de la bande.

* * *

Un nouveau arriva à son tour dans la prison, une allure féminine, une démarche assurée, regard étrange et aucune parole sortant de sa bouche.

Un brun l'aborda.

- C'est Kyo qui nous a balançé

L'autre hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il s'appeler Tomoyuki et détester perdre.  
Si c'était la faute de Kyo, il allait lui payer.

* * *

Choki Chok : Quoi ?! Tu t'allie avec Piyoko pour un lemon !! T.T Je vous ai déjà prévenu que je suis nulle pour les écrire ... Snif

Nyy : Oh c'est toi ? Je me disais bien que tu ne m'étais pas inconnu !! :D

Kakiko-yama : Le mystère est dévoilé, alors tu avais trouvé qui ? Sinon pour la fin je ne peux rien dévoiler. Mais j'espère quand même que tu ne vas pas re-pleurer.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore des chapitres avant que la fic ne se finissent !!  
En attendant à la prochaine tous le monde !!

PS : Merci à Kasumi Kodoku, ma beta lectrice

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 8

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo et un Reita/Bou.

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Deux semaines se passèrent s'en qu'il y ait le moindre changement.  
Kyo et Ruki se mourraient pendant la journée et re-vivaient le soir, couchés dans les bras de l'autre.  
Kei et Kanon se reparlaient, mais le brun était cependant encore troublé du baiser du plus âgé.  
Hiroto guidait la bande de Ku, encore et toujours, tout en ne lâchant pas la main de Shou.  
Hiroaki était venu s'excuser auprès des autres pour les avoir laissés tomber, et à présent Wataru faisait partie lui aussi de la bande._

_Il s'appeler Tomoyuki et détester perdre.  
Si c'était la faute de Kyo, il allait lui payer._

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la prison de Nagoya, c'était le son qui annonçait de reprendre vie dans cet endroit lugubre.  
Comme chaque matin, le self se remplissait petit à petit. Les détenus se bousculaient pour avoir la meilleur part, la meilleur place ou simplement pour suivre le mouvement.

Un blond entra et prit son plateau, une fois dans le grande salle il s'assit à coté de Hiroto sous les regards haineux de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

- Pourquoi doit-on le supporter ? demanda Tora dans les couloirs accompagnés de Kaoru, Hizumi, Kai et Mana une demi-heure plus tard.

- Et pourquoi pas ? renchérit Hizumi, après tout, il ne nous à rien fait.

- Pas encore !! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a mis Hiro sous son contrôle !! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Mana haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Kai quand à lui, souriait sous la mine exaspéré de Kaoru.

Finalement, Hizumi continua sa route tranquillement parmi les couloirs, suivit de près par Mana et le jeune homme aux cheveux violets, et finalement c'est Kai qui entraina Tora à les suivre.

* * *

Tomoyuki se rendit, comme tous les prisonniers, dans la grande salle pour manger. Il scruta les alentours et garda ses yeux sur son objectif qu'il avait réussit à repérer. Il observa attentivement ses moindre faits et gestes. Il mangeait seul, et ne parlait à personne. Peut-être que ça allait être plus difficile que prévu ...

* * *

- Tooru Niimura, quelqu'un pour vous aux interphones dit une voix grave sortit de nul part.

Kyo se leva, rangea son plateau et se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit des visites.

_L'avocat ? ... surement pas. De la famille ? .. ce serait hilarant si c'était vraiment ça !! Mais alors qui ?_

Le blond entra dans une pièce avec des téléphones, accompagner d'un gardien. Il lui montra sa place et repartit.  
Une fois assit, le jeune homme releva la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Maya ?

Le grand blond de l'autre coté de la vitre, lui fit signe de parler dans le téléphone. Kyo le prit.

- Maya c'est bien toi ?

Il fit un sourire colgate en criant un grand "oui, avoue que tu es heureux de me voir !!" d'une voix enfantine.

Le petit blond rigola, décidement il ne changera jamais.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Le visage ne Maya redevint subitement très sérieux, voir sombre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tomoyuki est ici

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent subitement pour ensuite laisser place à une mine décomposée.  
Comment Maya savait-il qu'il était ici ? Non il ne fallait pas qu'il doute de lui ..  
Tomoyuki ici ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite !!

- Kyo, tu sors dans deux semaines n'est pas ? J'irais te chercher devant la prison.

Le petit blond hocha de la tête, son ami avait surement trouver un endroit convenable pour les loger.

- Mais en attendant, fait bien attention à toi et aussi aux autres fit Maya avant de laisser le plus vieux repartir vers sa cellule.

* * *

Kei et Kanon se promenèrent dans les couloirs, le blond l'épaule sur son ami.  
Devant eux arrivèrent la bande de Ku, mené par un Tora légèrement énervé. Dès que qu'ils arrivèrent devant eux, le "couple" eut droit à des regards dégoutés et une baffe pour Kanon de la part d'un certain brun.  
Kei réagit au quart de tour de cette provocation et frappa Tora en plein visage.  
S'en suivit une bagarre général, et finalement les deux amis s'échappèrent à travers les couloirs.

- Kei, es que ça va ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix inquiète face à ces blessures.

- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit-il dans un souffle avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Kanon prit de panique le secoua et finalement le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Miyavi-san !! Appela-t-il précipitament.

Quelques secondes après, l'infirmier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et lorsqu'il comprit la situation, aida le plus jeune à porté Kei jusqu'au lit le plus proche.  
Ensuite, il demanda des explications mais le brun refusa de répondre.

* * *

Quatres jours passèrent, Kei se rétablie rapidement de ces blessures mais Kanon ne pût oublier ce qu'il avait subi. C'est alors qu'il décida de se venger de la bande de Ku, il vola un couteau à l'infirmerie et se rendit dans la cour après les travaux de l'après midi et les chercha dans toute la prison.  
Une fois cela fait, il s'avança vers eux, son arme en main. Comme autrefois.

Le jeune homme eut une exitation en lui. Exactement comme autrefois.

Ils étaient là, à bavarder tranquillement, sans se soucier de rien lorsque Kanon courut vers eux.  
Kaoru voulut l'arrêter mais fût toucher à l'épaule droite, et Hizumi s'évanoui après un violent coup sur la tête.  
Quant aux autres ?  
Mana regarda la scène, sans bouger. En faite il s'en fichait royalement.  
Kai se mit de coté, maintenant il ne souriait plus du tout.

Kanon souleva le dernier par la gorge et savoura un instant le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait sur lui. Le jeune homme prit alors son arme et la planta violement dans le ventre de sa victime, se qui arracha un cri de douleur à Tora.  
Il le retira lentement et le replanta d'un coup sec dans sa pointrine, le tuant immédiatement.  
Le brun laissa le sang de Tora goutter par terre, il eut l'impression de retourner en arrière. Kanon lacha le cadavre et retira l'objet de son corps sans vie, puis il prit son couteau en main et lécha la substance rouge placé dessus. Il regarda ensuite Kai et Mana et souria. C'était exactement comme autrefois.

Les gardiens arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, et lorsqu'ils amenèrent Kanon de force, celui-ci eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ruki apprit avec horreur l'altercation de son compagnon de cellule, quelques heures plus tard.  
Ainsi, il serrait seul avec Kyo dans la cellule ...  
Soudain le petit blond devint rouge de honte.

* * *

Le soir même, Kyo se rendit dans sa cellule. En chemin il avait apprit que Kanon c'était fait arrêter.  
Il soupira, dans deux jours il allait être séparé de son amant.

La sonnerie du coucher retentit et le blond rejoint son dortoir.  
Il fut surpris de trouver Ruki déjà coucher et le rejoint sous les couvertures, l'enlaçant pour sentir son odeur.

- Es-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

- Oui répondit tout simplement Kyo.

Le petit blond continua.

- Tu sais que dans deux jours nous sont seront séparés ?

Comment l'oublier ?

Il répondit par hochement de tête et son amant continua.

- Es-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Kyo sourrit.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Ruki sembla hésiter à formuler sa demande mais finalement après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança.

- Tu pourrais me faire l'amour ?

Puis il devint rouge comme une tomate, il avait osé demander ça d'une manière si niaise.  
Il aurait dû plutôt aller se fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Mais Kyo, par contre se montra plus entreprenant. Il monta sur son amant et l'embrassa violemment au cou, ce qui lui valut un parfait suçon.  
Ensuite, le plus vieux, se colla encore plus à Ruki, de façon à réduire l'espace entre eux.

Puis, face au attention de son amant, le petit blond ne put se retenir un gémissement non dissimulé.  
Son homologue sourit laissant ses mains et sa bouche parcourir le corps de Ruki qui se plié sous ses caresses.  
Finalement, Kyo lui enleva sa chemise et lécha son torse blanc. Le petit blond jeta sa tête en arrière et noua timidement ses jambes autour du corps de son amant.

Kyo, quand à lui s'attaqua au pantalon du plus jeune, le défaisant avec une lenteur extrême. Ruki grogna de mécontentement.

- Nous avons tout notre temps souffla Kyo dans son oreille.

Puis, il continua et il fit glisser le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de Ruki. C'est ainsi qu'il put admirer le corps sublime qui se tenait devant lui.

Le plus vieux laissa ses mains glisser le long des jambes fines de son amant, qui respirait de plus en plus rapidement.  
Kyo sourit en arrivant à l'endroit désiré mais surtout en s'apercevant que le petit blond n'était pas indifférent à ses attentions.

Il fit glisser le boxer noir de l'homme qu'il aimait avec lenteur, prit en main son pénis avec envi et finalement le prit totalement en bouche.  
Kyo commença les va-et-vient doucement jusqu'à les augmenter sous les gémissements de son amant.

Puis il se retira avant qu'il jouisse et Ruki râla, mais il mit ses mains autour du cou du plus vieux le suppliant de le prendre.  
Le blond le regarda longuement et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui faisant signe qu'il serait doux avec lui.

Kyo entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements à son tour mais fut devancé par les mains du plus jeune.  
Son amant entreprit donc de le déshabiller mais très rapidement, voulant perdre le moins de temps possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus l'un contre l'autre.  
Kyo suça ses doigts avec un désir non dissimulé dans son regard. Ensuite, il les plaça en dessous de son amant, caressent doucement son anneau de chair.

Ruki frissonna et gémit.  
Le plus aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Il rentra un de ses doigts dans son amant et commença des va-et-vient.  
Puis il en rentra deux, et trois jusqu'à ce que Ruki s'habitue à cette présence en lui.

Finalement, Kyo le sur-plomba, saisissant sa verge gonflé de désir et le pénétra.  
Le petit blond émit un petit cri de douleur.

Le plus vieux commença lentement à bouger et Ruki s'habitua à cette présence.  
Les petits cris de douleur se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissement de plaisir et finalement en une sensation délicieuse de jouissance.

Kyo et Ruki atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel, criant tous les deux leur orgasme.

* * *

Sumimasen pour mon retard !!  
C'est inacceptable de ma part !!

Bon, sinon j'espère que le lemon vous à plu ... (Snif, j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire)

Choki Chok : Tu me diras ce que tu penses de mon lemon. Eh oui, j'ai lu le tiens, juste avant . Il est super bien écris !!

Nyy : Toi aussi tu me diras ce que tu penses de mon lemon !! (Hiro-Shou powah comme tu dis)  
Sinon, le Kanon/Kei, je ne sais pas vraiment. Au début je ne voulais faire que de l'amitié entre eux.

Piyoko : Mais nan !! Ne te frappe pas !!  
"trop étonnée" en deux mot ? ... Ça ne m'étais jamais arriver de faire fantasmer quelqu'un en deux mots xD  
0.o Nan, je n'ai jamais vu une peluche gaga. Mais il y a un début à tout !!  
Moi aussi j'ai eu VERY VERY du mal T.T

Kakiko-yama : Oh, tu avais bien deviner que c'était Shou ? Mouhahaha je l'ai super bien décris alors !! (la fille qui se jette des fleurs)

Punkette69 : Merci pour tes reviews (ça m'a fait très plaisir).  
0.o Il y a la page de mon profil sur le blog de Nyy ?  
Ah !! Toi aussi tu écris, c'est cool. Il faudra que tu m'envoie une adresse pour que j'aille voir.

J'espère que tous ceux qui ont demandé du lemon ont été servis !!

KyoRuki powaaaa (mode gaga)

Kisu à tous.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

NOTRE ECHAPPATOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

EPILOGUE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moua

Titre : Notre échappatoire

Disclaimer : Eh non ils ne sont pas à moi ...

Pairing : Un chtit Ruki/Kyo et un Reita/Bou.

Résumé : Un petit nouveau arrive en prison, il fera la connaissance de personnes qui changeront sa vie.

Groupes présent : Beaucoup je dois dire, The GazettE, Dir en Grey, An Cafe, Alice Nine, LM.C, 12012, Miyavi, D'espairsRay, Girugamesh, Moi Dix Mois, Dio (Distraught Overlord) et je crois que c'est tout. Mais si vous ne connaissaient pas la moitié c'est pas grave.

* * *

_Ruki était allongé sur son lit. La tête négligement poser sur ses deux mains, se rappelant encore les derniers évènements.  
Il se redressa sur son matelas, les jambes en tailleur._

_- Mon amour ?_

_Aucune réponse ..._

_Un doux sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Décidement Kyo ne serait jamais du matin.  
Le petit blond commença à lui carresser les cheveux._

_- Il faut se lever._

_Un grognement sortit de la bouche de l'endomit, qui se retourna et qui mit son oreiller en plume sur ses oreilles.  
Ruki rigola doucement._

_- Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre après._

_Il sortit de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine, saluant au passage Maya, Hiroaki et Kei qui mangeaient déjà.  
Après avoir finit, Hiroaki se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour aller réveiller Wataru, Maya se concentra plutot pour atteindre le canapé et Kei partit de table la mine grave. Kanon lui manquait terriblement. Mais sa sortit été prévu le mois prochain, il fallait seulement patienter._

* * *

Kyo partit le lendemain de la prison, gardant encore en mémoire la seul larme que Ruki avait versé en lui disant "à bientot".

Devant la batiment, Maya était là, comme promis.  
Il lui conduisit à un appartement qu'il avait réussit à trouver, assez reculé pour tous les protégé, confortable et munit d'assez de chambre pour tous les loger.

- Voila ta chambre.

Kyo entra sous le regard de son ami.  
Elle était de couleur bleu ciel, quelques meubles en bois orné la pièce et au centre un lit deux places.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Maya avait mis aussi Kei et Kanon ensemble.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils allèrent chercher Wataru à sa sortit de prison.  
Il les remercia plusieurs fois pour leur aide.

Et finalement, après plusieurs semaines d'attente infernal, ce fut le jour de la libération de Ruki.  
Kyo se présenta devant les batiments trois heures avant pour être sur de ne pas le rater.

Le petit blond sortit par les portes central et eut un sourire de joie en voyant son amant venir le chercher.  
Il courrut vers lui et lui tomba dans ses bras. Kyo l'embrassa langouresement, tellement heureux de le retrouver enfin.

* * *

Quatres mois plus tard, Kei fut libérer à son tour, suivit par Hiroaki et finalement Kanon.

Ils habitèrent ensemble dans cet appartement trouvé par Maya.  
Enchainant les petits boulots, ils réussirent à tous payé.

Chaque jour, Ruki remercier le ciel de lui avoir fait profiter d'une nouvelle vie, une vie avec Kyo qu'il avait pu retrouver.

Une nouvelle chance pour eux.

A sept, la vie avait pu continuer.

Il avait trouver des personnes en qui avoir confiance.  
Des amis ...

Kanon, Hiroaki, Maya, Kei, et surtout Kyo.

La vie leur avait tous donné une nouvelle échappatoire.

* * *

Voila, la fic est enfin terminer.  
Je suis fière de moi !!

Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivit.  
C'est grace à vous si j'ai trouver la force de la continuer malgré ma flemme.

A bientot tous le monde !!

Kisu.

* * *


End file.
